


Just Yours

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Implied Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier, Making Out, Past Abuse, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry I took so long, I've been a very busy birdy.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was the only reason she was still around. She tried to run when the group got to Father Gabriel's church but he stopped her, he always does. Since the day Sophia disappeared he was always there to help her. He still is. The thought of the girls, Karen and David continue to haunt her dreams, not only her dreams anymore she sees the memory playback in different times of the day. She was only trying to save the group so the sickness wouldn't spread, in her mind it was a 50/50 chance. She had to take the risk, somebody had to.  
She can't get herself to feel, the memory is just another endless torture.  
Everyday she puts on another mask along with the soccer mom clothes trying to and keep her group safe.  
Her group? No. They haven't been her group since Rick kicked her out. Yes, he may have apologized for what he did and asked for her to stay but it will never be the same.  
Carol walks out of her room, her room? No, it's just a room. She doesn't own anything except her knife and the gun hidden behind her belt. She continues down the stairs to the living room where she sees Michonne sitting on the couch in her constables uniform. What a joke Carol thinks the only thing we need in this town is a smart leader, somebody who actually knows how to live outside these walls if the shit hits the fan.  
Michonne turns and smiles at her friend. That's the one thing about Michonne she never said anything about... Stop thinking about it.  
"Did Rick send you her to get me?" Carol asks with a hint of irritation in her voice.  
"Actually, I came over to see if I could get the recipe of that pasta you made for Deanna." Michonne answers.  
"It's in the kitchen the second drawer from the sink."  
"Is something bugging you, you've been acting different since..." She sighed "After Rick killed Pete, you and others changed, we're trying to keep it as it was before we arrived."  
"I think we need to prepare everyone for the horrors outside of these walls, Michonne what if something big and bad were to happen to this town? These people wouldn't know how to live a hour outside the walls. Rick said-"  
"Rick said, Rick said a lot of things but we're still going by Deanna's rules."  
"Even after her losing her husband, she still that naive?"  
"Carol. Let her morn for her husband, he died a tragic death."  
"Everybody dies a tragic death these days. Hershel, Mika, Lizzie, Bob, Beth, Tyreese, Noah-"  
"Karen and David"  
Michonne's words hit Carol like a train. Did she really just say that? Carols heart drops to her stomach, her stomach begins to twist with disgust and anger.  
"You... I... I think you need to leave the house."  
Michonne stands from her seat on the couch and walks out of the front door. Leaving Carol angry.  
I don't need any of this, I don't need these people anymore. I need to find a way out without anyone knowing. I need to find my own place where nobody knows my name and don't care to know my name. I need out!  
Carol walks back up into the room she keeps HER clothes she grabs a bag and packs her clothes. She leaves it in the closet for later.  
From up stairs she hears the doorbell ring. She rolls her eyes and checks herself in the mirror before heading downstairs.  
When she answers the door she knows its Rick, probably wanting her to talk about what happened with Michonne.  
"Carol, we need to talk."  
"I don't think we do Rick, I think we've said enough these last few days." Carols blood begins to boil inside her veins.  
"Michonne told me-"  
"We'll that Bitch crossed a line!" Carol erupts like a volcano.  
"Whoa, she said she didn't get the recipe. Carl asked Michonne to make it tonight at the house, he's been in the mood for Italian since you made Deanna her dish for her husbands funeral. Do we have a problem between the two of you?"  
"No Rick, everything is just hunky dory. Let me get you the recipe"  
So you can leave me alone. She wanted to say.  
She walks to the kitchen grabs the recipe and shoves it in Ricks hands.  
"Just keep it, I don't need it."  
Carol then slams the door in Ricks face. When she turns around she reads the clock on the wall 7:35 pm. once the sun goes down she's going to make a run for it. The faster she's gone the better she'll feel, right?  
She knows nobody will stop her this time Daryl has been with Aaron most of the days, matter of fact she hasn't seen or talked to him since they brought that Morgan man to the town. Daryl and her have been very distant since the day she told him that he needed to feel, feel the pain when Beth died. She gave him a comforting kiss on the head trying to help him, but he seems like he's not really there. He did make fun of your clothes that one time. Yeah, that was the last time you saw him laugh. Oh stop it you, if Daryl found out you left he would go after you without a doubt  
Daryl's your best friend.  
Best friend? He hasn't spoken to you since, I know. Just stop. I need to take a walk.  
Carol grabs the light blue sweater on the coat hanger. She walks out of the house to the end of the street. Her mind drifts off to where she will run to, I've never been to DC before maybe I could stay in the city.  
Find a car and head west, Rick told me about Nebraska maybe I could go there. Who are you kidding, you hated road trips to far off places in a hot car. Carol stops walking to see Daryl's motorcycle next to the front gate. When did he get back? Where is he? Why did he leave the bike here, when he normally keeps it in Aaron's garage? Maybe you should talk to him. You kidding, he'll make you feel guilty like the last time you tried to leave. Carol begins to back up when she bumps into a hard warm body behind her. Carol turns with a surprising expression on her face to see a very dirty, sweaty, smirking redneck.  
"I didn't know you were behind me, I would have watched my step or not have rammed into you." Carol starts with a sort of apology with out apologizing.  
"Didn't bother me much, no need ta make excuses."  
"I'm not, ugh. Maybe next time you should say that you're behind me. I could have tripped or fell, then how would you feel?"  
"Rick told me you're being very 'feisty' today, what's the problem?"  
Daryl asks his brows knitting together.  
Since when did you care? No carol be nice, he's trying.  
"It doesn't matter Daryl, have you ate yet? Did you just get in? Are you hungry?"  
"No, I got in about six minutes ago, yes. And if course it matters Carol."  
Carol swallows a lump that was wanting to come out with a large bucket of tears that Daryl would freak out on. That's something Carol learned, never cry in front of Daryl Dixon because he runs away, like you're carrying the plague. So she keeps it down inside her broken soul.  
"I could cook you up some casserole, I could make you that stew you like. Tell me what you want and I'll make it for you." Carol crosses her arms over her chest. She smiles her fake smile she uses on the people of Alexandria. Daryl knows about her three different smiles this one she's doing now, her real genuine smile that reaches her eyes and the smile she only gives Daryl. He calls her bluff.  
"Carol, talk ta me. Something seems ta be bothering you, and I'm trying ta find out what it is but you're to busy thinking about feeding me. Tell me what's wrong and I'll try ta fix it."  
Carol backs up from Daryl by two inches. Something so small and simple but Daryl notices, he always does. His four head creases and his eyebrows come together.  
Carol looks at her shoes trying to keep from seeing his concerned face.  
"Carol?"  
"I got in an argument with Michonne about how we're running this place and about..." She sighs and rubs the back of her head where a stress headache begins to form. "How everyone dies a tragic death now an days. She brought up Karen and David. I know she knows but she rubbed it in my face. Daryl, I can't take it anymore. I can't." Carol covers her face with her hands to stop the tears from coming or so Daryl won't get spooked. She takes a deep breath and lowers her hands to her waist to show those feelings of hers who's boss. She looks into Daryl's eyes to see pain and his concern.  
"Daryl, lets not do this here please. Come on I'll make you some food, we could talk about this later. My main concern is you right now."  
Carol starts walking to the house before he could answer. When she walks up the first part of stairs to the patio she turns and sees Daryl on her heels. They walk into the house she throws off her sweater and heads into the kitchen. She opens the fridge and skims threw the choices she has.  
"So I have some chicken I was going to make tomorrow and ground beef, I could cook up some chili Mac or crunchy chicken, it's up to you Dixon." She rests her arm on the open fridge door and turns to stare at her redneck friend.  
Before he answers he rubs his dirty calloused hands over his face.  
"Carol, lets talk about this fight with Michonne, or maybe everything else you need ta talk about. I'm worried about you." I don't like ta see you hurt, it kills me. Daryl wanted to say but he never wants to scare her, he knows that she had an asshole of a husband, he doesn't want to rush something for her if she isn't ready, shit is he even ready? All Daryl knows and feels is that the woman standing in front of him waiting for him to answer what he wants to eat for dinner is the love if his life. He might feel to chicken shit to say anything or do anything, he knows these feeling he has for her go's beyond any moon, star or galaxy.  
Carol smiles that smile he loves and knows its only for him. She ignores his request to talk about the fight.  
"I'll make you chicken with noodles, I know you enjoy everything I make." Carol smiles again feeling her pride go up.  
"Because you know how ta cook, some of these other women fucking suck, like Lori holy shit that woman couldn't even make some fucking toast."  
"Don't be mean, she tried."  
"I'm just saying, you're a great cook."  
Carol blushes, she's never been used to compliments. Especially from Daryl. She's like him in a way when it comes to getting love from people, it was new but it was very hard to get used to. Ed never told her she was a good cook, he never even told her she was beautiful. In the begin he would tell her anything just to get in her pants, which is what happened and 9 months later out came her beautiful Sophia. They married during the pregnancy, but after Sophia was born she never got one complement. He only used her for sex and a punching bag, and the sex was lousy and the beatings got worse everyday, from a small slap on the face to being pushed down the stairs then having cracked ribs and a broken arm.  
Carol shakes her head to get away from the bad memories. God, did she hate that man.  
Carol take the chicken out of the fridge and starts to prepare Daryl's and her dinner.  
"Did you at least tell her to fuck off?" Daryl asks. He wasn't going to let this little argument go.  
"I told her that she needed to leave the house, I know she's my friend but she crossed a line."  
"You never talk about it." Daryl tries. Her mind goes back to the day she killed Karen and David, they were barely alive. David was choking on his blood the time she put her knife threw his skull. He wouldn't have survived threw the day. Karen was moaning and coughing up blood, they were the only ones sick in the prison. She needed to save the group, she needed to take Karen out of her misery. When she stuck the knife threw her skull she knew she did something terrible but she did it for the group, she did it to save the ones she loved.  
"Daryl it's a very touchy subject, one day I'll probably talk about it but today isn't the day." She continues the cook.  
Daryl stands up from the stool and walks up to her left side and puts his arm around her shoulder.  
"I will be the one you talk ta about it too, Carol I know it might be hard ta talk about it but you might feel better after. Just let me know when you need ta talk about it. I'll be here." He finishes and lays a kiss on her cheek, shocking the both of them. Where did that come from? Why do I want to do it again?  
Carol smiles and lays her head on Daryl's shoulder. He just kissed you on the cheek, nothing else. I know he's never done something like that before, I kinda wish he did it again. Whoa, he's your friend. Daryl probably sees you as a sister and that's it, why would he be into and old grey haired used up woman like me? He wouldn't, he deserves someone younger and prettier. She takes her head off of his shoulder and stirs the noodles.  
"Umm." She clears her throat. "Dinner will be finished in a couple minutes."  
Daryl grunts and walks back to the stool and grabs his crossbow from the island in the middle of the kitchen. He begins to clean it to make it seem like he's busy.  
"Thank you." she says so quiet Daryl could nearly hear it but with his hawk ears he picks it up.  
"For what?" He asks  
"For actually giving a shit."  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"I don't know, maybe cause I've been feeling alone lately."  
"You know you could always come ta my room, I'd help you feel better."  
"Oh Daryl, I didn't think you wanted to screw round." She teased  
"Stop, you know what I meant. All I do is lay in my bed and clean my crossbow. If you ever need company just come in. I'll be happy ta be there for you."  
"Thank you. Good to know."  
Carol wanted to tell him about her plan to run away but she needed to keep that hidden a little longer just in case something comes up.  
"By the way, dinner is ready."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He caught her getting ready to leave. Next to the car they found that afternoon, he knew something was up when she pressed the button in the trunk to charge the battery. She thought she was sneaky when she tiptoed out the back door but he followed her when she thought nobody was watching, but he was always watching her. He walked quietly a few paces back when he heard the walker coming toward her he was going to shoot the fucker in the eye but she got to him before he could. That was enough he needed to know why she was out here in the dark alone. He wanted to make his presence know so he wouldn't scare her. He didn't walk quietly he made enough noise for only her to hear. She turned her head in his direction when she sees him her face went from frightened to calm.  
"What are you doing?" He asked  
Where are you going he wanted to ask.  
"I don't know." She answered sounding breathless.  
"Come on." He offered.  
He knew she was planning on leaving, he knew she didn't feel like she belonged. He knew how she felt, he felt the same way back at the quarry. He wanted to show her somebody does care and is watching her even if she never thought anybody did. He wanted to show her not to give up. To keep fighting; with him. He made his mind up then and there he would keep his eye on her 24/7.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You need a shower Dixon!" Carol announces when they finish their meal.  
"I'll get dirty again tomorrow anyways, it would be a waste of soap."  
"Well at least you'll smell good tonight. I could smell you from here and you smell like gas and dirt."  
"You weren't complaining when you had your head on my shoulder"  
"That's because I didn't want to ruin the moment but why did you think I took my head off after the minute was up." She was only joking of course and he knew it.  
"Shut up." He laughs.  
She grabs the dishes and puts them in her dishwasher, she still couldn't put her head around a working dishwasher in the middle of the apocalypse. When she puts them away she turns to see Daryl close to her body.  
"I didn't even hear you get up, I need to put a bell around your neck." She jokes. He was always so quiet.  
He looks down to his shoes. Carol feels the shift in the atmosphere. What was going on in that beautiful brain if his?  
"Daryl?"  
"When we came back to the prison I asked for you, Hershel told me that I needed ta talk to Rick. He said you were fine but I felt something wasn't right. When Rick told me he sent you on your way, I was pissed I wanted ta kill him. He said you weren't sorry, I knew the wasn't you. You have a kind heart, that woman he was talking about wasn't you. That was the same day the prison went down and Hershel." He sighed. "I was with Beth, then she was gone and I was alone with this psycho group of guys. I couldn't think about you cause it hurt really bad in my heart. I didn't think anybody from the prison was alive, stupid really I just gave up. Then we found Rick I was still angry but I knew we needed to survive more then fight about what happened. Some crazy shit happened and I thought I was going to die but I knew I needed to survive for you. We found Terminus and then found out those we're a bunch of weird fuckers. After Terminus and seeing you I knew..." He closes his mouth and let's out a shaky breath. Come on Dixon, you need to let her know.  
"Daryl."  
"I love you Carol, I do. I have since the day you came to my camp to check up on me after Sophia and how I was screaming at you. I knew then I loved you more then words, I know I'm not any good but-"  
Carol silences Daryl with her lips coming into contact with his.  
She ends the kiss and looks into his beautiful blue eyes.  
"I love you too Daryl Dixon. I have since the farm. You are good and you are everything I want."  
He smiles and kisses her passionately his breath mixing with hers. Their tongues dancing together. Nothing could tear them apart.  
Except for the knock at the door that made the both of them jump out if their skin. Daryl grabs her hand and walks her to the door, when she goes to open it their hands separate.  
"We have a problem." Rick says with bloody fists.  
To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took so long, I've been a very busy birdy.

His fists were full of blood, His hair dripping in sweat, his face covered in blood spots.   
Daryl looked at his friend and knew something happened that would change everything in this town, he just didn't know what.  
"What's happened?" Asked Daryl stepping closer to Rick trying to help him with what had happened.  
"He wouldn't stop, he killed her. He didn't listen." Rick answers his voice shaky.  
"Who? Who's he?" Daryl asks.  
"He killed Jessie, he just killed her and was gonna kill Sam when I walked by. He lost it man, so I had to do what needed to be done."  
"Rick, tell us who's blood is on your knuckles." Carol says trying to sound calm.  
Rick looks into Carols eyes, his anger returning.   
He gives her a disgusted look when she tries to take him by his hand.  
She stops on her tracks to look at him.   
He clearly didn't want her to touch him.  
"Rick." Daryl whispers.  
"I started beating him, he doesn't look like himself. Their gonna be looking for me soon. Their gonna need answers."  
"Rick, let us get you cleaned up." Carol doesn't stop this time, she grabs him by his arm and takes him inside the house.  
She gets him to sit in the kitchen while she finds a cloth to wash the blood off his hands and face.  
"Okay Rick, tell us who killed Jessie." Daryl says needing to get everything solved to see how he can make everything okay.  
A knock on the door sends Rick into panic mode. He sits up fast and tries to run.   
Carol holds him in place and tries to calm him by speaking slow and telling him it was going to be okay.  
Daryl answers the door and see Michonne, her eyes wide. She has blood on her uniform.  
"Have you seen Rick? Something bad has happened."  
Daryl moves aside for her to walk inside.   
She sees Rick sitting on the chair in the kitchen being cleaned by Carol.  
"I'm guessing you've seen what happened, and by the look of your fists your the one who beat Gabriel to death."  
"He killed Jessie!" He shouts.  
"So you took the problem into your own hands."  
"I'm one of the constables here, I did what needed to be done. He would have killed Sam."  
"Deanna is out there trying to calm everyone down, what happened wasn't in a secret place it was in the middle of the street where people walk. They heard the fighting and Sam screaming. You killed Gabriel."  
Rick looks down to his now clean but slightly red stained hands.  
Daryl looks to Carol to see if she was okay with Michonne being around but she shows no sign of discomfort.  
"What should I do? Should I go out there and talk to Deanna? Rick, tell me what needs to be done?"  
"I'll go with you, I'll talk to Deanna, I'll tell her everything that happened." Rick stands from his spot on the chair and passes the three of them to the front door.   
He walks out to discuss what happened. Michonne follows after Rick not stopping to say anything else in the matter. She closes the door behind her.  
Carol looks to the mess of the once clean rag in her hands. She walks to the sink and tries to wring out the blood from the rag.  
Daryl watches outside the window to see if he can see anything but the lights from inside the house take away to much from outside.  
"What do you think is gonna happen?"  
"Rick will get everything settled."  
"Daryl, did you notice Michonne didn't look my way. I tried to smile to her but she just ignored me. I know it's not the problem anymore but it would have been nice to have her smile at me."  
"Listen, everything will go back to the way it was with the group. Everything will be fine trust me."  
She knew he was right but she still knew she felt something bothering her inside.  
The sound of hollering took Carol out of her thoughts.  
Daryl walked over to the door and opened it to walk out.  
He followed the screaming from what sounded like Rick and Michonne.  
He saw a crowd of people standing around Rick, Michonne and Deanna.  
"Stop fighting, we need to talk about what happened here. Everyone go to your homes, I need to speak to these two alone."  
The crowd of people walked slowly away from the pool of blood caused by Jessie and Gabriel. The bodies gone maybe from one of Deanna's men that took them to be buried.  
"Rick tell me exactly what happened."  
"I walked by from Carol's house with a recipe for tonight's dinner. I heard screaming from Sam, he was telling someone to stop; he was begging for his life. I ran and saw Gabriel with a knife in hand walking Sam to the fence, he was pinning him so he had nowhere else to go. I saw Jessie on the ground dead already, blood pooling everywhere. I needed to do something so I ran and tackled Gabriel to the ground. I threw this knife out of his hands and started punching him. I just kept beating him, I didn't think I would beat him to death."  
"What happened to the bodies?" Deanna asks.  
"What? I thought someone took them to be buried?" Rick asks his voice becoming angry.  
"What are you telling me?" Deanna asks matching Ricks tone.  
"If there are two walkers inside this town we need to find them and kill them before they can kill these people here." Daryl says walking towards them.  
"Daryl is right, Deanna let us find them first then get this situation fixed after." Michonne speaks up sounding calm.  
"That's fine but once you find them we need to talk about this."  
Daryl, Rick and Michonne walked their separate ways.  
Daryl ran back to Carol's house to warn her, he walked inside and found her with a bloody knife in her hand.  
"What, what happened?"  
"He came inside the house, you didn't close the door and he came inside the house."  
"Gabriel?"  
"Yeah, I got him. I thought Rick said he was dead."  
"He wasn't dead?"  
"No he was telling me that if I would scream he would slit my throat. So I had to keep quiet. He took my knife out from the knife rack and put it to my neck."  
"I shouldn't have left you."  
"Daryl I got him. I'm fine."  
"Jessie is still missing, Gabriel made sure she would come back."  
Daryl walked into the kitchen to see Gabriel's dead body, blood pooling from the knife stab on his head. He grabs his crossbow and gives Carol a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll be back to get this cleaned up, I need to find Jessie."  
"I can go with you."  
"No, stay here. I'll be back."  
Daryl walks out of the house to look for Jessie.  
Carol walks back into the kitchen and looks at Gabriel laying on the floor.   
If it weren't from the blood all over his face from being punched by Rick and the stab from her knife that rests in her sheath he would look like he was sleeping.  
"I wonder what got into him?" She asks herself out loud.  
She never likes just sitting and waiting while her group is in trouble or during runs so she does the same thing she always did while she waits; cleans.  
Carol cleans up the blood from the floor, she cleans up the blood from Gabriel. After she finishes cleaning up the blood she tries to drag Gabriel's body to the backyard, maybe she could help Daryl with this. While she opens the door she hears screams from the other block of houses. She tries not to worry to much, so she continues to drag him outside.  
What feels like an hour she finally gets Gabriel to the backyard right next to the back porch.  
The screams continue around the little town.   
Something doesn't feel right.  
She goes back inside the house and continues to clean up the leftover blood from when she dragged Gabriel out.  
When she finishes she scrubs her hands trying to get the leftover blood from under her nails out.  
After she finishes with her hands she sits down in he front room and waits for Daryl to come in and tell her they found Jessie.  
The screams grow louder and louder.  
Carol opens the front door to see what would be going on, she looks out.  
Her heart begins to race, her mind going crazy.  
"This can't be happening." She whispers to herself.  
Outside the door, walkers fill the streets of Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued 
> 
> Caryl On!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

She knew she needed to do something, she couldn't stay inside the house and just forget about it.   
She knew Daryl would be pissed with her for leaving the house but she didn't want to watch people die when she knew she could do something about it.  
She opened the door quickly and took a step out of the house.   
She made sure she closed the door not wanting walkers to come inside her home too.  
Carol ran down the porch stairs and down the street. The screams continued, she heard Daryl's voice farther away from where she was. He was telling people to stay in their houses.  
Carol walked quickly to the end of the street to see three walkers walking towards other houses. She needed to make sure they couldn't hurt anybody.  
"Hey!" She shouted to the walkers. "You hungry? Got some nice stake right here, come and get it!"  
The walkers turn towards her. As they walk to her a smile forms on her lips.  
She kinda missed the adrenaline, the blood rushing through her veins.   
She missed feeling alive not this fake ass living they do here in this town.  
The walkers came closer to her, but she was faster then they were.   
She took her knuckle buster out and slammed the blade into the closest walkers skull.  
"Did you like that bitch?"  
"Carol!" She heard a scream.  
She didn't dare to look around without knowing the walkers in front of her were dead.   
She stabs the other two walkers on the brain, the sound of the crunch from her blade entering their skulls was like music to her ears.  
She turns to see who called her.  
Her eyes searching the area but to only see people running and walkers following others.  
She didn't stop, she ran to the other walkers and killed them.  
The sound of gun shots far and close echoes thru her ears.  
"Carol! Help me!" A young voice calls from behind a large shrub.  
"Show yourself, or I'll just keep going on without you."  
Sam pops his head out from behind the shrub, blood smears covering his face.  
"Sam! Come here I'll protect you." She opened her arms, waiting for him to run to her.   
He didn't stop to think he moves from his spot and into her arms. His cries from today's events still fresh.  
"I'm going to take you to my house, you need to stay in the house to be safe."  
She and Sam walk quickly towards her street.  
"What the hell? Carol! What did I tell you!"  
She turns around to see Daryl walking toward her his crossbow in hand.  
"I couldn't just stay in the house. Not with all this happening. People need help." She holds Sam tighter to her side to show him what she meant.  
"Hurry and get to the house, you need to stay in the house with him. Understand." He wasn't questioning her, he was ordering her.  
She knew he was right, Sam needs her after losing his mother.   
He needs someone to cry on, someone to care for him. She would do just that.  
"I understand." She turns to walk towards the house but stops to look at Daryl. "Daryl... Stay safe."  
He looks into her eyes from five steps away from her, a smile appearing on his face.  
"Nine lives remember." He answers.  
She smiles and walks to the house with Sam under her arm.  
They walk inside the house, she takes her knife out just incase.  
"Why do you have that out?" He asks fear in his eyes.  
"Just checking for walkers."  
She searches around the area, the living room, kitchen, bathroom. Nothing in sight.  
She quickly checks the upstairs rooms and finds every room empty.  
She walks down the stairs to see Sam in the same spot next to the coatrack.  
She takes him to the bathroom, grabbing a rag; wetting with water and soap.  
"Did you hear what happened to my mom?" He asks while she washes his face with the rag.  
"Yeah I did. I'm sorry."  
"I don't have anymore parents." He whispers.  
"Yeah, we'll either does the rest of us surviving this." her words coming out harsher then she meant them to.  
"Carl does."  
"That's because his dad is smart, he's a true leader."  
"I was with my brother but he ended up getting bit." He looks down to his shoes which were covered in mud and blood.  
"When did this happen?"  
"After mom turned into one of those things, she bit him on the shoulder. We were hugging her after she was dead. Rick saved us, but he left. I didn't know she was going to become one of those-"  
"We're all infected." She interrupts.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that we will all end up turning into a walker after we are dead. Unless someone stabs the brain." Carol explains.  
"I don't like the sound of that."  
"Either did we when we found out." She finishes cleaning his face, she rinses out the rag with hot water.  
she lays the rag down on the sink.  
"Then that means he's walking around out there." He adds grabbing the rag and cleaning off the blood from his shoes.  
"Who?"  
"My brother." He throws the rag back into the sink, his eyes moving to Carols face.  
"You didn't watch him turn?"  
"No, I watched him die. He fell in the grass a few houses away from my mom. I didn't want to stay there so I went to find Deanna."  
"And what happened?"  
"She found me first." His eyes filled up with tears, he blinks the tears streaming down his face.  
She knew he was going threw a tough time, losing his bastard of a dad a few days weeks ago, now his mom and brother.  
He needed to stop thinking about what happened. She needed to keep his mind off of it.  
"Enough of the talk about this, come on. I'll give you a room to sleep in." She pulls him up off the closed toilet, her arm going around his shoulders.   
She walks him to one of the rooms on the first floor.  
"I'm not tired." He complains.  
"Listen, I don't want to fight you. You had a rough day, when I was your age when I had a rough day I would sleep to keep from crying. You might think you don't need to sleep but really you need to help your broken heart." She pulls the covers from the bed so he could settle himself in. "I need you to sleep. I need to sleep."  
"Are you having a rough day too?" He asks.  
"Yes, the man I love is out there in the streets trying to kill every one of those damn things." She answers harshly.   
She blamed a little bit of this on Sam. If she wouldn't have found him she would still be out there killing walkers.   
The moment she found him she was obligated to keep her eyes on Sam.  
The sound of gunshots still rang outside, her heart felt heavy with fear.  
She knew Daryl would be safe but she always worries.  
She helped Sam get tucked in, standing from her seat on the bed, she walks to the bedroom door. Switching the light off.  
"Carol, can you stay in here."  
She smacks her lips.  
"Please, I don't want to be alone."  
"I'll stay until you fall asleep."  
He sighs and nods head.  
She leaves the light off as she walks back inside the room closing the door.  
She walks over to the rocking chair in the corner and takes a seat.  
"Okay, now go to sleep." She says with irritation in her voice.  
"Carol."  
"What?"  
"Can you lay in bed with me."  
"Sam."  
"Please, I want someone to hold me." He says his voice cracking with emotion.  
She rolls her eyes.  
She fights her will to get up. Finally she stands up and walks over to the bed.   
She really didn't want to climb into a bed with this kid but she really had no choice.  
She moves so her head reached one of the pillows, she laid on top of the blankets.  
"Now can you hold me?"  
She lets out a long loud sigh.  
She scoots up closer to him, her arm wrapping around his chest to shoulder.  
He sighs resting his head against hers.  
An hour later she leaves the room and heads downstairs.  
The gunshots seemed to have stopped.   
She looks outside waiting to see Daryl walk up to the door.  
Thirty minutes pass and no Daryl. She worries not knowing where he is.  
She moves to the front room and sits on the couch.  
She doesn't remember falling asleep, she wakes up from the feel of hands on her shoulders.  
She opens her eyes to see The sun up and Daryl grinning.  
"Your okay, your safe." She says wrapping her arms around his neck. She places her face against his neck. Smelling dirt, sweat and musk the smell that is all Daryl.  
"You didn't need to sleep here."  
"I didn't mean to. I was waiting for you."  
"You didn't have to."  
"I wanted to. Your not hurt are you?" She starts to check for bites or scratches.  
"Me, nah."  
She lets him go and looks into his blue eyes.  
"I missed you." She smiles and gives him a kiss.  
"Maybe I should leave more. Getting loving like this."  
"You haven't seen nothing yet."  
She grabs him by his hand and takes him upstairs into one of the bedrooms.


	4. Chapter 4

She brings him into the room, her heart beating faster.   
She's very nervous, she hasn't been with a man sexually since she first dated Ed.  
Daryl looks to her his eyes filled with unsettling nerves.  
She loved him, he loved her.  
"You nervous?" She asks. Her hand in his.  
"More then you think." He answers.  
She takes the hand in hers giving him a few kisses.   
She tries to help him with his nerves, her own coming forth.  
"I missed you so much, I didn't know if you were coming back. I was afraid something bad happened to you." She says trying to make everything seem like everything was normal.  
"I'm here now, it had to have been just a couple of hours."  
"I don't care, it felt like forever to me."  
He chuckles.  
She sits down on the bed waiting for him to follow.  
He takes a seat next to her, he sits up strait in fear.  
"Daryl." She whispers.  
He looks to her from under his shaggy strands of hair.  
She moves in her lips near his ear.  
She kisses him gently.   
Her kiss lingering on his skin.  
She moves her lips toward his jaw then gives him another gentle kiss.  
His hand slowly moves to her lap.  
She makes one last move and kisses his lips.   
It takes him a few seconds to start responding back to her kiss.  
Once he kisses her back she lets all her thoughts out and succumbs to her desire.  
He pulls back for breath, there breathing coming out in pants.  
"Daryl." She whispers again. His hand on her thigh squeezing letting her know he was listening.  
"Touch me." She says her voice soft.  
He moves his hand and inch from where it was and stops.  
"Please. I want you."  
"I'm not good at any of this." He answers quietly.  
She smiles and bites her lips. "Either am I." She kisses the side of his lip. "We can try together."  
He looks back down.  
Carol was afraid it was her, Ed always told her she wasn't good enough.   
He always said she wasn't sexy, wasn't beautiful enough.   
She hated the man but now that Daryl wasn't moving to her she felt that Ed was right.  
"Ed was right, I am disgusting." She whispers standing from her spot to exit the room.  
"Carol, your not." He says after she opens the door.   
She stops in the middle of the doorway.  
"Your not disgusting, your not ugly, your not worthless. Your beautiful, sexy and a warrior. Your everything I've ever wanted, even more. Carol I love you, your my reason I'm alive. Your the reason I've fought so hard to be here. Carol, I want you I'm just afraid I won't be good enough. You deserve the best."  
"Then just be you, your exactly what I want. I'll take what you give me, cause I know I'll love it cause it's from you. I love you Daryl, you've always been enough for me."  
Daryl grabs her by her arm gently and closes the door.   
He pulls her to him his lips connecting to hers in a hot kiss.  
She places her hand on the back of his head her fingers lacing in his hair.  
He backs her up to the bed.  
Her legs hit the edge of the bed she lays back, he follows her down.  
They both pull back from there kiss.  
"I need you." He says through his puffy breath.  
She starts pulling her sweater off, Daryl following.   
She continues to undress herself until she sits in bed with only her bra and panties.  
She looks to Daryl he sits with his pants still on and a white wife beater.  
"Your a bit overdressed." She says with a small giggle.  
He looks down to his pants and lets a heavy sigh out.  
She knew he didn't wear underwear, she did his laundry for god sakes.  
She knew he would feel better if she took one more thing off.   
She slowly reaches back and unhooks her bra.  
She throws the ungodly thing with the rest of her clothes on the floor.  
She feels a bit exposed and starts to wrap her arms to cover herself.   
Daryl grabs her arm. He looks to her with love and respect.  
"Don't cover yourself, your beautiful."  
He stands and takes his pants off.  
He leaves his white wife beater on.   
His large hard cock ready for her.  
She didn't mean to stare but he was quite large her heart beat faster, he was here with her.  
He's going to be with her for their first time. He climbs on the bed and stops.  
"Come here." She says laying herself down.  
He climbs over her.  
His cock pressing into her stomach.  
She leans in and takes his lip into a passionate kiss.  
He moves his hands down to her panties and in one swift move pulls them down her legs.  
Her stomach fills with butterflies.  
This was the moment she had been waiting for since she feel in love with him on the farm.  
He moves his hand to her core his thumb finding her little nub.  
She takes a breath in.   
His thumb rubbing circles on her bundle of nerve.  
"Your so wet." He says. "Your so wet for me."  
She nods her head and lets out a small gasp.  
"I need you." She whispers.  
He nods his head.  
He takes his finger away from her nub and sucks off her juices.  
She touches his covered back but wants to feel his skin.  
She sneaks her hand under his shirt and starts moving her hand up.  
Daryl reaches around to stop her hand from exploring.  
"No, you don't want to touch that." He says.  
"I do, I want to feel all of you." She kisses his cheek then his lips.  
Daryl didn't expect her to want all of him, including his scarred back.  
He makes up his mind and quickly pulls his shirt off.  
He gives her a kiss, her hand making contact with his back.  
She didn't jump from the feel of his scars, she didn't push him away.  
His heart swells.  
He loves this woman with everything he has.  
He pulls her into a passionate kiss.  
He moves, positioning himself.  
He grabs a hold of himself and teases her with his cock.  
His tip sliding against her slit.  
She groans.   
He was teasing her and she loves it but hates it.   
She just wants him inside her where he belongs.  
He finally stops the teasing.  
"I love you." he says while he gently starts pushing inside her tightness.  
"Ahh, Fuck." He says continuing to slide himself inside.  
"Oh my god Daryl!" She moans.  
He finally fills her all the way. He lays inside her balls deep.  
"Fuck baby, your so tight. You feel so good."  
Right where his cock was resting had her on the verge to cum.  
"Daryl, please start moving."  
He started, his thrust slow. He pulls out then pushes back inside.  
She wraps her legs around him, his cock sliding in deeper.  
Her eyes close.  
His thrusts becoming faster.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Carol I need you to cum first. Please baby."  
She wiggles her hips till she feels a build forming.  
She gasps loudly.  
"Faster and harder." She moans.  
He does what she says.  
The sound of skins hitting echoing the room.  
His cock hits her spot over and over her eyes roll to the back of her head.  
This amazing feeling taking over her.  
"Oh, Daryl!" She moans loudly.  
"Holy shit!" He moans while continuing to thrust inside her while she contracts around his shaft.  
He thrusts a few more times until he fills her up with his warm seed.  
He lays his weight on top of her.  
Their breath coming out in fast puffs.  
"You...were...amazing." Carol complement while rubbing his back.  
"So...we're...you." He pants. "Am...I...crushing...you?" He asks worried he's hurting her.  
"No, I'm fine. Stay here. This feels right."  
Shes right, it feels right. He finally feels like he is right where he is meant to be.  
"I love you too pookie." She says answering him from earlier.  
In this moment they both feel loved.  
They both feel right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. :) CARYL ON!


End file.
